Ruined
by Rapid P. Saiko
Summary: Join the Bladebreakers on a seemingly innocent afternoon, written for Little A Granger! Tyka One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor make any profits from writing fanfiction (but damn, if I did, BEST JOB EVER!).

So this story is dedicated to my friend Little A Granger, for being the 100th reviewer to Borderline. I love you!

WARNINGS: Make sure you are sitting down, not eating nor drinking anything while reading this story.

* * *

Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi and Kenny were all sitting around Tyson Kinomiya's living room, having a lazy afternoon, enjoying one of their rare breaks from rescuing the world from insane sociopaths who wanted to use spinning tops to take over the world. They were deep into a game that they had created, the basic rules were that they were to name a person a name the thing that they would least do. It was Max's turn. "Tyson! No Tyson, you can't answer."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Too easy: Turn down food."

The boys giggled as they looked at their friend, who just grinned proudly. "You know it! Speaking of food, Kenny pass the Cheetos!"

"Um...haven't you had enough of those? The last time you had too many, you were blocked up for 2 days!" asked the small, mousey boy concernedly.

"My body, my choices." he snatched the bag away from the other's arms. "What about Tala?"

"Awe, dude! I would pay any amount of money to hear Tala sing!" quipped Max.

The group broke out in hysterics at the thought of the stoic red-head singing.

"What about Kai?" everyone looked at Daichi. "What wouldn't Kai do?"

Everyone looked at Tyson, expectantly. "What?"

"Well, he is your boyfriend." stated Ray, "What wouldn't he do?"

"Besides the obvious and turn down a championship match against you." added Max, "'Cause we all know that would never happen."

Tyson sat in very deep thought for a moment. Kai was a real wild card, often doing exactly what no one expected him to. At last the young adult said, "Fart."

Max spit out his drink and Ray choked on his chip. " _What?!"_

"Seriously. 3 years together and I haven't heard him fart once. Not a toot, not a silent but deadly, _**he doesn't even fart in his sleep**_ _._ Like how does his stomach not explode?"

Tears were running down Max and Ray's face as the thought about the most serious person they had ever met "ruining his image" by breaking wind.

* * *

Then, as fate would have it, the topic of conversation just happened to walk in at that very moment. Ruby eyes glanced over at the men who were struggling to breathe as they laughed so hard, while his lover sat in thought on the loveseat. He smiled softy as he quickly walked past hoping to make it to the washroom before Tyson-

"Oh hey Kai! How was work?" the younger male bounced up to him.

"Fine." he tried just brushing past him, but Tyson stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting some thing?"

"Not now." he snapped, hoping Tyson would step-aside.

"Jeez, what's got you so worked up? A 'Hello, I missed your gorgeous ass' would be nice!"

Kai rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, hoping that would shut him up as he tried to move past him again.

But the bluenette was having none of it. "Come join us in the next room."

"Not now." he growled as he finally shoved his way past him.

"Kai! What the hell man?!"

But it was too late, the air had finally escaped through his tightly clenched butt-cheeks...

* * *

What only could be compared to as thunder, filled the room for a full 3 seconds, and the room went dead silent.

It was accompanied with a smell so foul, it made Tyson cough and his eyes water.

Their friends in the living room broke out into another laughing fit, but when the smell of 3-day old bacon, rotten eggs, with sweaty gym socks, thrown into a blender then cooked in the oven until it was nothing less than putrid, finally hit their nostrils, they started gagging.

With the damage done, and never to be one to run with his tail in between his legs, Kai stood up straight and tall, his face adorning his signature smirk, he said smugly, "How does it taste to choke on your own medicine?"

Tyson's eyes went wide and he forced his own smirk. "Is that a challenge?"

Inside the living room, the other boy's faces went ghostly white. A farting match between Tyson and Kai? They needed out...right now!

* * *

So I sat and tried to come up with an idea for this, and Kai farting was the best thing I could think of. Hopefully it was up to standards ^_^

If this made you laugh, send me a review!


End file.
